The Glem
by Quints57
Summary: This is a Story that I've made. It's about a girl who is different than the human race. Who is actually a mix of all the known races to man, well at least a mix of those who are like man. She must study all the types of her own races, and learn everything from every kind. Mostly she excels in Human and Elfish at the time.Ignore the rating thingy for now I don't know what they are.


As I sat there shaking with fear rooted deep within myself, I slowly tried to control the shaking but every timeI got close to controlling it I convulsed again making it impossible for me to stop. Feeling the hand squeeze my neck again I tried to beg them to stop, but my teeth were shattering so hard I couldn't speak. Squirming on the ground I tried to escape the grasp, but with out avail I was still stuck with this person on me. Shaking I slowly got up, to when I was finally standing up with my whole frame shaking I took a few steps forward before I sank to my knees again for the umpteenth time with hope slowly fading away. Finally being able to stutter words out, "Plea- please stop. Please-se stop I will do anything" I begged of them to stop and they only mocked me with pretending to stutter back. "Oh-oh does thi-is bother yo-ou? I'm sor-sorry, I'll sto-stop."

Letting go and shoving me forward I knew it was only a temporary relief but still a small relief was better than none. Curling up into myself I slowly had the convulsions subside, and tried to get my harsh breathing into control. Trying to crawl away I only got a few feet before this person placed their foot on the small of my back making me freeze with fear going through out my body like little bolts of lightning. "Where do you plan on going? You're stuck in here with me until I say so. Get it? YOU'RE STUCK HERE WITH ME!" Making me flinch at their loud tone they laughed at my discomfort, "Oh this is so amusing to see you like this. After all the years of you making those protective walls to act like you're some big strong person who isn't affected by anything, they really make me think that you were like that. But as I became a closer friend I saw those walls were transparent, nothing really there. Just something you acted like you had, but down to the facts you are a WORTHLESS, MEANINGLESS PERSON. YOU CAN'T DO A THING AND YOU CERTAINLYWEREN'T SOMEONE AFFECTED BY NOTHING. IF SO YOU ARE AFFECTED BY EVERYTHING."

Spitting down at me I saw it splatter on the ground next to me and the concrete soak it up. Being pulled up once again I tried to focus on the face but this person must have drugged me with something, because the face continued to change rapidly before my eyes. Making alonging ache in my heart grow bigger and bigger. They brought their elbow down on the back of my head making my head yank foward and slammed their knee into my nose. Hearing a sickening crunch of my nose break I groaned out of pain, and annoyance. Slamming me into the wall the impact reverberated throughout the room, making black dots swarm my vision. Leaving my back open to any attacks they started to jab at my back making jump and wack my head into the wall in front of me. I have to get away from this wall I thought to myself as I pushed myself off the wall. Stumbling to the middle of the room I tripped over my own feet and sent myself down hard onto my hands and knees.

With the person quickly behind me they brought their foot back and slammed it into my stomach. Falling to the ground clutching my stomach I laid there wishing I could get out to help my people. If only this person would stop, I needed to find the princess and return her to the Glem so the kingdom could be in peace once again. Being yanked up onto my feet once again the person grabbed me by the throat once again, making me back up in fear. Wanting this person off of me I grabbed the arm and started to try to pry the arm off. Grasping even harder they cut off the oxygen to my brain causing the black dots to reappear. Lashing out in desperation I tried to do anything to breath again. Hearing the person grunt I knew I had hit a soft spot for them, and hit there again. Their grip lessened and I pried their fingers off and dashed for the door. Fumbling with the door knob I heard their heavy foot steps behind me and got the door to swing out. Sprinting down the hall way, my legs felt like jelly after all the shaking and almost collapsed under me.

Finding my footing I continued to run down the hallway, but found myself at two hallways branching off in two different directions. Choosing the right side cause as people say Right is always right. Continuing to go right it suddenly dawned upon me that I could be going in one big circle. Seeing a stair case sign I quickly followed it knowing that was where they had their prison chambers. I knew the whole building like the back of my hand but my brain was still fuzzy and only pieces had come back, leaving me to a wild guessing game. Racing down the stairs going down three at a time I started to feel a familiar presence and knew it had to be her.

Hearing muffled yelling I knew the person had to be getting back up and I sped up even more. Untill I was a blur to the human eye, and was sprinting for an elf. Making a mad dash from cell to cell I tried to find My Princess, but she was not there. After searching the all the cellsy heart had sunk a little, but I didn't give up hope. I knew she was near me but where. Slowing down I started to walk not wanting to waste any more energy that I couldn't replenish. Feeling the familiar sensation grow I used that feeling as a metal detector would and got closer and closer. Realizing I was heading for the stairs again I approached the corner carefully scared what could be around it. Peaking around the corner I saw the person standing at the bottom of the stair case with her standing in front of him. Dashing out I yelled " My Lady!" with concern evident in my voice. Getting a better look at her I saw that they had been torturing her, for she had bruises and cuts everywhere. " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER" Demanding an answer from the man, wanting to know just how much pain I needed to dealt to him. "We've simply been using our ways to have some talk." He replied in a simple voice as if he was talking about the weather. Motioning towards people they all came in crowding around me making a wide circle.

Recognizing one of the faces I knew this man was an important face of this place. After all I did need to know how to act with these people when I was under cover trying to find the princess. I was unfortunately caught and had been stuck here for the last month with the same routine with that person. Unconsciously shivering I straighted up and lunged at the man, surprising everyone in the room. Everyone around the man had backed up when I lunged making it easy to get the man in an easy choke hold. "Release her now and everyone else here who you're holding against their own will. Or I will kill this man and many more, and let it be on your head." I said calmly to the person across the room, waiting for their next move. Shoving her forward he held up his hands in surrender and slowly backed away from her. "Okay, okay. I'm letting her go, now take her and leave." Releasing the man I ran to her scared of how injured she was, how hurt she could be. Picking her up under her legs and shoulders, I started to walk out with her before I felt a sharp pain in my back. Ignoring the pain I ran out of the building with my memory back, and got out of the building quite quickly.

Sprinting to the Glem I was quickly out of breath, by the time I was half way there. I use to be able to run around the whole entire world continuously, and not run out of breath once without a break. Look at me know! This is only half way around the world and I'm already tired half of half way there! Hearing her moan lightly in her sleep I knew she had put herself to sleep to heal as soon as she had gotten out of harms way. Stopping for a rest in a sunny spot, I sat in a quiet meadow listing to the earth. Regaining my breath, I picked up the princess once again and started on my way back home. Arriving at the invisible field the longing for home was finally quenched, and a small smile found itself across my face. Crossing through the first security check point I felt the slight tug of the invisible field pull on me. For I was part elf but not completely, so it was only a slight tug on myself. If anyone who was not elf found this place as soon as they came upon the field they'd suddenly forget why they were there and leave in the opposite direction. Setting the princess on her feet I held my hand up to the gate so it could read my hand and let me in. "State your businesses" the gate sentry yelled out. "Look you fool! It is me the creation, with the princess! Open the gate you idiot!" The gate immediately swung open with multiple guards staring in shock that their princess was back. "Bring her to the royal medic immediately!" I commanded, shocking the sentries back into reality. Everyone started to scramble around, spreading the news. Picking her up once again I sighed in annoyance thinking must I do everything? And strode over to the castle.

The guards bowed down in respect, and easily let me pass. "Medic! You assistance is needed!" I yelled out into the grand palace, hearing my voice echo through out. Noiselessly appearing at my elbow, she said in a quiet voice "Yessss?" Drawing out the S as if she was a snake. Mentally shuddering I replied to her, "Do you not see the princess? Relieve her of her pains immediately and I shall alert her father and family." "Follow me then peasant." Growling in annoyance she disregarded me and quickly walked to the infirmity. Laying her lightly on a cot I took a step back and allowed the woman to do her work. Leaving the room with the satisfaction of the nurse healing the princess correctly. Knocking upon the court room doors they swung open to the view of the King and his family. "Brooke? You have returned, thankfully" he said with relief in his voice. " We were scared you had been killed, we are still not sure how your cover had been blown. How are you?" Bowing down onto a knee still in my pants instead of a dress I was able to avoid the trouble of trying to bow with a poofy dress. "My lord, you're daughter is back. I was able to find her and return her today." Greater relief grew across his face as he heard the news, standing up in a hasty manner he immediately approached me asking "Where is my daughter? Is she ok?". "My lord she's in the infirmity-" dashing past me he ran to the infirmity with his family right behind me. Following respectfully behind at a certain distance, I saw all their faces react to their sight of their family member in the state she was in. With most of the bruises and cuts gone she looked better but after months of being malnourished she was still sickly thin. "Oh my daughter" the queen cried laying her hand over her daughters and sitting down on a chair that had been pulled up.

Crying into her hands, I was about to leave the room to let the family grieve by themselves when I heard a faint voice call out for me. "Brooke..." Turning on my heel I saw her hazel eyes flutter open and focus on me. "Princess Alexandra... How do you feel?" Grinning to herself she said " I thought we agreed to drop the formalities a long time ago. I am feeling much better than I have for the last few months. Thank you for saving me." Standing by her bed hesitant of what to do I replied with the only thing sensible. "Of course... Remember it was our promise to each other. We'd always be there for each other. I'm just sorry I didn't have saved you sooner. I should have found you sooner, and I could have looked faster. I could have looked around faster or-" "Brooke, look me in the eye". Raising my glance to her piercing one I felt as if she was looking through my memories, my thoughts. "You've received your own injuries also, so do not trouble yourself with the thoughts of thinking you could have done it any sooner." Looking at her thoughtfully I sighed in defeat and just shook my head with a grin on my face.

Regaining my composure I allowed the family to rejoice in the return of their family member by them self's, and slipped out of the room. Going outside I soaked in the sun allowing it to heal my injuries by standing still, and letting it flow through me. Feeling energized once again after I was healed I walked through out the city glad the weather was nice, and everything peaceful. Making sure the guard was still in control and doing its job I talked to all of the head generals, making sure everything was running smoothly. Taking the report back to the princess I was out in the meadow in front of the castle, when I felt a piercing pain in my back. Feeling as if someone had dug a knife into my back, I fell to a knee panting in pain. The guards at the castle became alerted of my distress when they looked around and saw me. Before they could react the great doors swung open and Alexandra was running out. Stifling screams I fell to the ground clawing at it trying to hold in the pain I was feeling.

**Hey so this is a first for me. Well trying to post a story, let me know what you think! I'll post more if there's more, or if there's no bad things saying I shouldn't. This isn't a chapter book type of thing, at least not yet. Comment below!**


End file.
